


Truth or Dare

by wynterelle



Series: Board Game Café Enchanté [2]
Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Making Out, Perpetual Common Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: Misyr and Kotone play a game - just the two of them. A risqué epilogue to Board Game Café Enchanté.
Relationships: Awaki Kotone/Miser Rex | Misyr Rex
Series: Board Game Café Enchanté [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entirely optional epilogue to Board Game Café Enchanté. While it is best to read that fic before this one, you won’t miss anything if you end your reading with that SFW fic alone.
> 
> If you're visiting this from the main Board Game Café Enchanté fic, please note the rating change. This is focused on spice, not humour, and is being kept separate from the main SFW / rated T fic so that everyone can enjoy or avoid the varying levels of steam as desired. It's also not quite as light-hearted in tone.

Kotone emerged from the kitchen, clean-up chores complete, only to be met with Il’s beaming face.

“Kotone! Kotone!” he said, clapping his hands together in excitement. “I know another game we can all play together.”

Undoing her apron and tucking it away behind the counter, she shook her head. “No. That’s not happening. No more game nights.”

“But I just found out about this game called truth or dare-”

“ _Absolutely not_ ,” she said, cutting him off. “There’s no way we’re playing that.”

He pouted, crestfallen, and it took all of Kotone’s willpower to steel her heart against the absurdly effective powers of persuasion contained in his expression alone.

“I guess I’ll just go play an otome game,” he said sullenly. He stepped slowly towards the stairs, glancing back at her as he reached them. “All alone…”

Valiantly resisting her deep-seated urge to capitulate to his every whim, she gave him a wave instead. “Have fun!”

It wasn’t until he’d disappeared up to the second floor that she let out her breath in a sigh of relief. Disaster averted.

Or so she thought.

“Would you play truth or dare with just me?”

Kotone whirled around, even though she knew from the voice exactly who she’d find. Which other patron could communicate a teasing smirk through words alone?

Seated in his usual spot, Misyr grinned at her, devious and charming.

Heat rushed to her face as memories of the last time she’d seen him rose to her mind unbidden - of the kiss they’d shared, of what he’d asked her after…

As though he could read her thoughts, Misyr raised an eyebrow, one corner of his mouth pulling up enough to fill his grin with suggestion.

Suppressing a shiver, Kotone at last remembered to answer his question. “I might consider it,” she said, aiming for a breezy tone even as her heart fluttered rapidly. “Don’t you need to leave soon though? It’s getting late.”

With a frown, he checked his pocket watch. His jaw tight, he clicked his tongue.

“I don’t have long before I need to leave,” he admitted. Setting his watch on the counter, he met her gaze again and continued, his voice low, “But I’m sure we can make the time count.”

She shivered in truth then, his words carrying questions and possibilities that had plagued her since the previous game night. Making her way behind the café counter to stand across from him, she pretended to arrange the coffee tins, all the while considering the wisdom of her next words. When she looked up at him again, the alluring hint of mischief in his eyes pushed her to take the risk and step willfully into the unknown.

“So, truth or dare?” she asked.

He grinned wide and raised his eyebrows, as though both pleased and a little surprised, the points of his canines making an appearance. “Dare,” he said, because of course he would.

Kotone paused. She hadn’t actually considered how to proceed now that she’d come this far. What would be a dare fit for a demon king? Something that picked up where they’d left off last game? Or would that be moving too fast? For all that she’d come to know the quirks of her patrons, she really had no idea what sort of social norms the denizens of Asmodia applied to romantic situations. Perhaps something safer then. But what was considered a safe dare for someone with his powers? She knew his abilities well enough to understand that one wrong interpretation could have devastating, apocalyptic consequences.

“Is it that difficult?” he asked, clearly amused by her indecision. “You can ask me to do anything you like. Smite your enemies, make you wealthy beyond compare, conjure some object of your heart’s desire.” With his eyes half-lidded, his voice shifted into almost a purr. “Whatever you ask, I’m yours to command.”

She looked at him, her mind floundering both under the limitless options as well as the evident suggestion in his words. The points of his teeth flashed bright as he grinned, her visible struggle evidently entertaining.

“Well I don’t have any enemies to smite and I can’t think of anything material I need so…” She cast a glance over his features again, her eyes catching on the earring that decorated one of his ears. “So I dare you to… let me touch your ears?”

He appeared momentarily bemused by her request, but nonetheless he bent forward, obliging her. “If that’s what you want, go ahead.”

She reached out until her fingers met his ear. It was similar in size to her own, except that the top extended further, ending in a point. She brushed back a dark curl of his hair and traced her fingertips along the edge. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his perpetually confident grin fall away, saw how he swallowed hard as her fingers brushed over the pointed tip. It was only after his ill-concealed reaction that she realized how close they were. The only two people in the softly lit café, they were both bent towards each other, as near as they could be with the counter between them. She drew away from him before the silence became too awkward, their closeness too noticeable.

He cleared his throat lightly, recovering his usual self-assured nature. “Truth or dare?” he asked.

Kotone paused and considered her options. Which was safer and less likely to lead to embarrassment?

“Truth,” she said at last, and immediately regretted it when he smirked in success.

“Out of all the café regulars, who do you think is the cutest?”

“Kororo,” she said without missing a beat.

Misyr blinked. “Fair enough.” He gave a wry grin. “Not what I hoped, but I guess I should have expected that.”

Trying not to let her mind run wild with assumptions of what he’d hoped to hear, Kotone asked, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

As she cast about for another suitable dare, her eyes landed on Misyr’s coffee cup, long since empty and set aside. “I dare you to wash the dishes the next time you visit.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “You can’t do a rain check dare.”

“And why not?” she protested. “You said I could ask you to do whatever I wanted.”

Relenting, he raised his hands, palms outward. “Alright, fine, I’ll do it. It’ll be quick with magic anyway. Your turn.”

“Truth.”

His mouth curved into a teasing smile and he asked, “Have you ever dreamed about me?”

Now _that_ was a dangerous truth. She looked down and rubbed her thumb over an imaginary spot on the counter, pushing down a wave of wispy, heated recollections. Or did her best to, at least. Being alone with him at such a late hour did her no favours in stemming the tide of her thoughts.

“Yes,” she admitted, feeling her cheeks flush. Willing herself to look back up at him, she continued quickly, “Truth or dare?”

He narrowed his eyes. “That’s all I’m getting as my answer?” When she simply nodded, he sighed, resigned. “Alright then. Dare.”

At a loss for what more to ask, she groaned in frustration. “You always pick dare.”

“And you always pick truth,” he said with a shrug.

Vaguely aware that she was about to send the evening careening into even more treacherous territory than it already was, she let her next words fall from her lips with a hint of challenge. “Let’s change it up then.”

“Fine, I take back my choice.” Misyr smiled crookedly, one of his pointed teeth poking out. “Truth.”

Summoning her courage, Kotone leaned towards him, resting her elbows on the countertop and holding his gaze. He mirrored her position, bringing their faces close.

Almost certain the sound of her heartbeat would drown out her voice, she asked what she truly wanted to know. “Did you mean what you said the other night? About wanting to kiss me again, outside of a game?”

“Yes,” he said, without a trace of hesitation, mischief, or teasing. “Your turn.”

She swallowed, steadying herself. “Dare.”

His gaze flicked down to her mouth, and when he looked up again she knew exactly what was coming.

“I dare you to let me kiss you again,” he said, his voice stripped of all its usual carefree playfulness. “If you still want me to, of course.”

His brow furrowed ever so slightly, betraying the faintest hint of uncertainty. She had no idea why though - dare or not, there was only one way she could possibly answer.

“Yes,” she breathed out.

He didn’t smirk or grin or laugh, or do any of the million little things she’d come to associate with him. He just held her gaze and leaned slowly forward, closing his eyes just as he brought his lips to hers.

In a way, it reminded her of the first time he’d kissed her - that gentle brush of lips that teased her to respond. But he didn’t press it any further this time, just left it at a simple kiss before drawing away, the beginnings of a flush high on his cheekbones.

“My turn now,” he said softly. “Dare.”

She smiled, for once knowing exactly what she wanted to ask of him.

“I dare you to let _me_ kiss _you_ ,” she whispered.

“You’re wasting your dare,” he whispered back, leaning in as his trickster’s grin made its reappearance at last. “I would do that anyway.”

He kissed her again, and this time he didn’t hold back. Reaching across the counter, ever careful of his talons, he brought a hand up to cup her face. Fingertips skimming across her cheek, he buried his hand in her hair and pulled her closer. He licked at her lower lip, coaxing her further until their kiss turned open-mouthed and heated.

Kotone let herself be consumed by the sensations, leaning in as close as she could, bracing her hands on the counter and paying no mind to the way the edge dug uncomfortably against her hips. All of her focus was on the press of their lips, the sweep of their tongues, the slight pull of her hair as his grip tightened when she made a needy noise in the back of her throat. When they finally drew apart, both of them breathing hard, his eyes were dark and focused on her in a way that charged the air between them.

“That’s cheating, you know,” she informed him between breaths. “I was supposed to be the one to kiss you, not the other way around.”

“Since when do I play by the rules?” He grinned wickedly and began to lean towards her again. But then he glanced down, his gaze catching on his pocket watch on the counter, and drew back sharply.

“I need to leave,” he said, the colour draining from his face. Grabbing the watch and stuffing it away, he gave her a look heavy with regret. “I’m sorry.”

Kotone rocked back on her heels, uncertain how to respond to the sudden change of pace. “Oh,” she said. “Alright.”

He stepped away, but then turned back to her, as though he couldn’t quite bring himself to part just yet.

“Walk me out?” he asked.

He tried for the usual levity in his voice and his trademark smile, but it all just came out sad. Kotone’s heart thudded all the same, as persistent thoughts of the kisses they’d shared left her heady with unresolved desire. Pushing down her feelings, she nodded and hurried around the counter to join him.

“I wish I didn’t have to go,” he said softly as they made their way through the café.

“It’s fine,” she said, but as they passed through the door marked for employees only, the otherworldly gate just seemed looming and ominous. “I understand you have… things to tend to.” Misyr grimaced at this, and Kotone wanted more than anything to see him back to his usual charming, light-hearted self. The problems of demon lords were far outside her area of expertise though, so she did the only thing she could think of and just made him a hopeful promise to look forward to: “When you come back, we’re picking up where we left off.”

He grinned, the tension easing from his face. “I intend to.” Stepping in close, his green eyes fixed on hers, he brought a finger to her chin and tipped her head up towards him. “Before I go,” he said, his voice low, “do you plan to collect on that kiss I owe you?”

Matching his grin with her own, she stood on her tip-toes and leaned towards him. Knowing their minutes together were precious, she wasted no time in bringing her lips to his, intent on making it count.

All the intensity they’d shared before came rushing back, and without the counter between them, the heat of their bodies pressed close ignited the kiss into something new and dangerous. He returned the kiss with just as much fervour, one hand cupping her face while the other settled on her hip, fitting perfectly to the curve of her body, his palm warm even through her clothing. Her legs growing weak, Kotone gripped his arms to hold herself steady as the world seemed to tilt beneath her, but it was no use. Stumbling backwards, she grasped his robes and pulled him with her until her back hit the solid wood of the door. His hands landed on the door for only an instant before they were on her again, holding tight to her waist.

Vaguely aware they were in one of the high-traffic areas of the café, Kotone found herself entirely unable to care about anything other than the frantic press of their bodies together. A parade of otherworldly visitors could march on through and she was certain she’d just pull Misyr in closer.

With a noise like a growl, he broke their kiss at last, leaving her breathless and trembling as he turned his attention to her neck. He pressed her harder against the door, like his patience and control frayed with every second that passed. Kotone gasped, as much from the sensations of him exploring a sensitive patch of skin as what she felt so evidently against her. With their bodies so close, it was impossible to ignore the press of him at her hips, hot and hard and insistent. Even with their clothes between them, feeling the tangible proof that he was just as worked up as she was sent her into a spiral of uncontrollable desire.

With all her nerves alight, she hardly noticed when his horns scratched at her skin. “Shit, sorry,” he murmured hastily, even as he continued his attentions. “What am I doing? I need to leave. But I’ve been dreaming of this for so long…”

He nuzzled against her neck, making his way up to lavish kisses along her ear. Greedy for more, Kotone grabbed one of his hands from around her waist and placed it to her breast.

Misyr laughed, his breath hot against her skin. “Is this good for you?”

He cupped her breast and kneaded it firmly, his mouth still working at her ear.

“Yes,” she whimpered.

His thumb traced the outline of her nipple through the thin material of her shirt and bra, making her gasp. Hooking a leg around him, she pulled him closer yet, grinding her hips against his. He groaned, the low and honest sound sending a shiver through her.

“Is this making you want more?” he asked, his hips rocking forward to echo her movement.

She wanted him to take her against the door right then and there, but that was beyond her overwhelmed mind’s capacity to express, so she just ground herself harder against him and moaned out, “ _Oh god yes_.”

He captured her lips in a kiss, deep and desperate, but then suddenly broke away, letting the tension between them simmer. He fixed her with a look that was all heat, tempered with a hint of hope and vulnerability just below the surface.

“Can we do this again, the next time I’m able to come back?”

“Yes,” she panted out. “But that’s three truths in a row. And I thought we’d already agreed to do this outside of a game?”

Her words startled a huff of amusement from him. “Do you really think we’re still playing?” His green eyes gleamed with mischief. “Then it looks like I owe you three turns. All dares, of course.”

With her back against the door, his body maddeningly firm against hers, both of them breathing hard, there was really only one dare she could think of.

“Stay the night,” she whispered. “Please.”

Misyr drew back, his expression so stricken it made her instantly regret her words. “I… I can’t.” He swallowed and glanced away, and when he looked at her again his eyes were infinitely weary. “I wish I could, but I can’t. Dare me to do anything else.” With a soft brush of his lips against hers, he spoke his next words in a whisper. “I’d move mountains and bring down stars for you, but I can’t stay.”

Her heart broke then, more for the sadness in his eyes than for the knowledge that she’d soon be left deprived of his warmth and presence.

"Then in what little time we have left tonight,” she said, “make me forget that you need to leave.” She kissed him hard, putting all of her pent-up desire into it, and when they broke apart at last her voice was full of challenge. “I dare you.”

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes dark, his jaw tight. Then he grinned, slow and dangerous.

“You keep wasting your dares,” he chided, and kissed her again.

The fire between them came roaring back, burning fiercer than ever with their shared desperation. Kotone put her hands to his chest, burrowing her fingers in his robes until she was as close to his skin as she could get. Bucking her hips against his, she moaned into their kiss and the illusion of his control vanished completely.

With a growl, Misyr pinned her to the door, lifting her up until her feet dangled beneath her. She made a noise of surprise, the sound lost in their kiss, but then wrapped her legs around his hips and ground herself rhythmically against him. He responded in kind, the pace of their movements growing frantic. Even with their clothes between them, his body rubbed hot and insistent against where she was most sensitive. The hard friction of him between her legs left her quickly overwhelmed, her whole body sparking, her sensations building.

Skimming her hands up his chest, over the slim muscles of his shoulders and higher still, she buried her fingers in his hair. When her touch slid past his ears and glanced across his horns, he groaned deep and shivered so hard it seemed to transfer to her as well.

“Oh _fuck_ that feels good,” he murmured between kisses, so she did it again, tangling her fingers in his hair and stroking the base of his horns. Her touch seemed to spur him to an even greater fervour, every press of his hips pushing her closer to catching fire.

“Keep going, keep going,” she pleaded, her own pace frantic, grinding herself to him until her breath caught in her throat.

His rhythm against her was unrelenting, driving her mercilessly towards her peak. Her legs squeezing tight around him, she cried out as the sudden, inevitable release of tension crashed over her. He worked her through it, even as his own shuddered through him, rubbing against her just right until she was trembling and weak in his arms. He held her after, both of them breathing hard, leaning heavy against the wooden door.

But the perfect moment lasted only an instant before he winced as though in pain. Setting her down, he tore himself away and fixed her with a look of feverish intensity. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he said, his voice rough and full of promise. “And then we’re doing this _properly_. No more games.”

Dragging her back in, he gave her one last desperate kiss, enough to leave her already wobbly knees weak, and then wrenched himself away. With one final glance full of longing and regret, his taloned hand grasped the door, throwing it open and disappearing back to his own world.

Kotone sank to the ground, her legs finally giving way without the solid support of his body. She breathed deep, trying to calm her racing heart and cool her still-burning skin. If that was what it meant to play games with a demon king… She shivered, unable to imagine how she’d feel when he made good on his promise to do things right.

When at last she regained her strength, Kotone rose slowly to her feet. Placing a hand on the door for support, she took several steadying breaths, her nerves still alight from what they’d shared. It was late, but she had no idea how she’d manage to sleep. And even if she somehow did, she was certain her dreams would be full of him. Despite whatever he was dealing with that drew him inevitably back to his realm each night, she hoped he would dream of her too.

When at last she was ready, the muscles of her legs trembling only slightly, she squared her shoulders and made her way back into the café, vaguely aware she owed Il a thank you.

As it turned out, truth or dare wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
